militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Muir
| birth_place = Lesmahagow, Scotland, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = Toronto| occupation = songwriter, poet, school headmaster}} Alexander Muir (5 April 1830 – 26 June 1906) was a Canadian songwriter, poet, soldier, and school headmaster.Alexander Muir The Canadian Encyclopedia He was the composer of The Maple Leaf Forever, which he wrote in October 1867 to celebrate the Confederation of Canada."Maple Cottage, Leslieville, Toronto (De)Constructing Nationalist Music History" Institute for Canadiam Music newsletter, pages 10-12, Vol. 1, No. 1, January 2003 Early life Muir immigrated to Toronto from Lesmahagow in 1833. He grew up in Toronto, Ontario where he was educated by his father. Muir later studied at Queen's College, where he graduated in 1851.Biography Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online Career Muir taught in the Greater Toronto Area in such places as Scarborough and Toronto, as well as in Newmarket, Beaverton, and in then suburban areas as Parkdale and Leslieville, where he lived on Laing Avenue. During the early 1870s Alexander Muir was an elementary school teacher in Newmarket, Ontario. When the cornerstone of the Christian Church in Newmarket was being laid on June 25, 1874 by the Governor General, Lord Dufferin, Muir brought his school choir to the event to sing his new composition THE MAPLE LEAF FOREVER; its first public performance. From 1860-1870, he was principal of Leslieville School in Toronto and he was later (1888-1901) principal of Toronto's Alexander Muir/Gladstone Junior and Senior Public School (renamed after his death in his honour). Muir was a noted Canadian Orangeman. He also served with The Queen's Own Rifles of Canada, and fought with them at the Battle of Ridgeway. He wrote The Maple Leaf Forever while serving with the regiment. Legacy * Alexander Muir Memorial Gardens, a formal garden and park, just south of Yonge Street and Lawrence Avenue in the Lawrence Park neighbourhood of Toronto, is named in his honour. * Maple Leaf Forever Park is in the rear of Maple Leaf Cottage at 62 Laing Street, near Leslie Street and Queen Street East in Toronto. * Schools which have been named after him are: **Alexander Muir/Gladstone Ave Junior and Senior Public School, 108 Gladstone Ave., TorontoToronto District School Board: Alexander Muir/Gladstone Ave Junior and Senior Public School **Alexmuir Junior Public School, 95 Alexmuir Blvd., ScarboroughToronto District School Board: Alexmuir Junior Public School **Alexander Muir Public School, 75 Ford Wilson Blvd., NewmarketYork Region District School Board: Alexander Muir P.S. **formerly Alex Muir Public School, 188 Kohler St., Sault Ste MarieAlgoma District School Board: Alex Muir Public School which has now been repurposed and renamed the Urban Aboriginal Alternative High School.Algoma District School Board: Urban Aboriginal Alternative High School *Mount Muir in Alberta is named for him. References ;Bibliography * External links * *The Maple Leaf Forever MP3 *The Maple Leaf Forever MIDI File *The Maple Leaf Forever Johnson, Edward, 1878-1959 Category:1830 births Category:1906 deaths Category:People from Lesmahagow Category:People from Scarborough, Ontario Category:People of the Fenian Raids Category:School principals and headteachers Category:Members of the Orange Order Category:Scottish emigrants to pre-Confederation Ontario Category:The Queen's Own Rifles of Canada Category:Canadian songwriters Category:Musicians from Toronto